justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Who Let the Dogs Out?
( ) (The Sunlight Shakers) ( ) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) (Tom Zehnder & Brian Ibarra) (TSDP) |year= 2000 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Just Dance) (Just Dance 3) (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) |effort= |nogm= 2 |nosm= 3 (JD) |pc= Crimson (JD) Fire Red (JD3) |gc=Dark Brown (arrows) |lc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 73 (JD) 82 (JD3/JDGH) 109 (Remake) |nowc = DogsOut |perf = JD Jérémy Paquet JDK Colton Burton (Main coach) Gabriel Morales (1st backup dancer) Cameron Boyce (2nd backup dancer) TSDP JC Joe Carrier |audio = |dlc = January 18, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 3:16 |kcal= 22|choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}} "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by'' Baha Men'' is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Kids, The Smurfs Dance Party (under a different name), Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. In the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and later games, the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers; in Just Dance Kids, the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is dressed up as a male dog. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses. He also wears a bone necklace. The dancer's costume has light-yellow fur. Starting with Just Dance 3, his fur is white. Remake Not much is changed in the remake. However, his outlines are in higher definition. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake The Smurfs Dance Party The dancer is the Smurfs' nemesis, Gargamel. He is wearing his trademark black robe and furry red boots. Background The background are clouds with bones flying around. The bones and ground light up in the Just Dance 3 version and beyond. The Smurfs' Dance Party The background is a snapshot of Gargamel's laboratory. Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf and Smurfette constantly pop out from various parts of Gargamel's machine. Shake Moves There are three Shake Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Shake Moves: Randomly swing your arms. SM WLTDO.png|All Shake Moves Baha_Men_Who_let_the_dogs_out_just_dance_1_WII.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game Baha_Men_Who_let_the_dogs_out_just_dance_1_WII (1).gif|Shake Moves 2 and 3 in-game Gold Moves Starting with Just Dance 3, there are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same.: Both Gold Moves: Do a wild arm shake similar to Shake Moves 2 and 3 in Just Dance. DogsOutGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Who_Let_The_Dogs_Out_Just_Dance_Now_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars.gif|Both Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Who Let The Dogs Out? appears in the following Mashups: * Copacabana * Good Feeling * Moves Like Jagger * Super Bass * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Teacher (Costume Party) Captions Who Let the Dogs Out? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves: * Barking Mad * Beethoven * Dog Call * Dog Fight * Dog Lock * Funny Dog * Kennel Party Trivia * From Just Dance 3 onward, the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. ** However, on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, the song is not covered. * In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of the song is Who Let the Smurfs Out?, and the coach is Gargamel. * There's an avatar of the dancer available in Just Dance 2014, only unlockable in July. ** The avatar is also available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games (only possible on Wii). *If you look closely at the dog mask, you can see the dancer's head in the mouth hole. * In the Just Dance version, his costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this beta element. * In a few lyrics on the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions, there is a full stop at the end of the lines, making them read Who let the dogs out. This only happens during the second, third, and fourth times in which the lyrics are sung. In the other times when it is sung, it says Who let the dogs out without the full stop. ** This only happens on the Wii version of both of the games. * The short gameplay for this routine was the first Just Dance gameplay video to be uploaded on the American Just Dance YouTube channel.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eIq7cAXbFxs * This is the second coach with yellow skin in the series; the first is Hot N Cold. * In Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, the Gold Move pictogram is reversed. * At the beginning of the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions, some quiet barking noises and a police siren can be heard. * In Just Dance, Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the lyrics say I tell the fellas/Start the name callin'. ''In ''Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited, this line is Until the fellas/Start the name callin'. Gallery Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' Dogsout thumb@2x.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (JD3/GH) Dogsout.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) DogsMenu.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' on the song selection menu dogsout_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Who Let The Dogs Out JD4 Avatar.bmp.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 justdance2015wholetthe.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games GOLDEN WLTDO.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND WLTDO.png|Diamond avatar DogsOut.jpg|Gameplay (Just Dance 3) DogsOutPictos.png|Pictograms Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|The lyric errors 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024_wii_7.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) Videos Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p Baha Men Who let the dogs out just dance 1 WII Just Dance 3 Baha Men Who Let The Dogs Out-0 Who Let the Dogs Out - Workout Mode - Just Dance Greatest Hits Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men Cover Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let The Smurfs Out Just Dance Unlimited - Who Let The Dogs Out Just Dance 2017 - Who Let The Dogs Out by The Sunlight Shakers References Site Navigation de:Who Let the Dogs Out?ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Colton Burton Category:Gabriel Morales Category:Cameron Boyce